Amaranth
by siriuslight
Summary: Karna walau waktu mencoba memisahkan. Walau eksistensi mencoba menjauhkan. Yang mereka tau hanyalah cinta. Dan untuk itu mereka selalu bersama dalam ikatan keabadian. Dimanapun itu. / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

.

**Amaranth**

_~ Karna dia bilang cintanya akan terus abadi, sekalipun waktu memisahkan._

**.**

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemuruh petir dan derasnya rintik hujan yang jatuh di atas tanah. Angin berhembus, menciptakan suara riuh setiap kali mereka menyapa, melewati pintu berkayu rumahnya.

Tapi ia hanya diam. Menatap kosong pada bingkai jendela yang mulai berembun oleh dinginnya atmosphere pagi itu.

Nafasnya terdengar pelan dan teratur selagi ia duduk di atas kursi kayu dan menekuk kedua lutut kakinya. Membiarkan rambut eboninya jatuh begitu saja tanpa ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk merapikannya.

Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar rumah.

Tok. Tok.

"Gray?" Memanggilnya kemudian. Namun selangkah pun ia tak ada niat untuk bangkit dan menemui sahabatnya itu.

"Gray. Keluarlah. Kami menunggumu." Tidak. Lagipula untuk apa ia datang ke acara yang sama sekali ia tak tau, apa tujuannya.

Tok. Tok.

"Gray. Erza akan marah jika kau tak datang." Sekali lagi pemuda di luar sana berucap. "Cepatlah bersiap." Pinta pemuda itu pelan. Membuatnya membingkai senyum nan tipis begitu mendengar perkataan temannya. Memang apa pedulinya jika Erza marah? Apa ia akan takut? Sekalipun Erza akan memukulinya seperti biasa, memang kenapa?

Lakukan saja. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Gray." Suara pemuda berambut merah itu terdengar mulai tak sabar. "Cepatlah keluar!"

"..."

"Atau aku akan mendobrak pintumu dan menarikmu keluar!"

"Ck." Dengan segera ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumah bercat biru tua itu dan membukanya. "Apa maumu, Natsu." Ucapnya jengkel.

Hampir saja Natsu berteriak ingin memakinya, namun niatan itu mendadak musnah begitu permata onyx pemuda itu mendapati sahabatnya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang yang sangat _menyedihkan_. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Natsu ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu dan bersiap, Gray." Natsu berucap lemah. Membenahi _tuxedo_ hitamnya yang mulai basah akibat cipratan air hujan.

"Di luar hujan." Gray membalasnya singkat. Berbalik dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Natsu hanya terdiam menatap pemuda itu.

Untuk kali ini, Natsu ingin melihat sahabatnya tersenyum lagi.

«»

Langit terlihat sangat gelap, seakan merefleksikan perasaan sesak yang ada. Air hujan jatuh dengan deras di atas tanah, seakan menggambarkan airmata yang mengalir di pipi mereka. Angin berhembus kencang, seakan melukiskan betapa mereka terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa takdir harus berakhir seperti ini.

Orang-orang itu telah berkumpul di sana. Di bawah rintik hujan dan menatap ke arah Natsu dan dirinya dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata; 'Maaf.'

"Kenapa lama sekali..." Lucy, gadis berambut pirang menggenggam tangan Natsu dan berbisik pada pemuda itu tak lama setelah keduanya tiba di antara mereka. Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terlihat sembab. Bibir ranumnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya selagi payung hitam yang ia genggam tergerak, menutupi tubuh Natsu yang hampir basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

"Maaf." Ucap pemuda berambut merah muda itu pada kekasihnya, menatap permata karamel Lucy dalam.

Di sisi lain. Gray, pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja datang bersama Natsu hanya terdiam. Menatap sekitar dari sudut matanya. Terdiam menggenggam payung hitam yang tadi ia gunakan bersama Natsu. Menyangganya agar air hujan tak lagi menetes di atas _tuxedo_ hitam yang telah ia persiapkan sejak kemarin.

Dalam hati dirinya tersenyum miris. Padahal ia sudah susah payah mencari _tuxedo _yang pantas dari satu toko ke toko yang lain agar gadis yang ia cintai _gadis berambut biru sebiru langit dan berkulit putih seputih kapas_ itu akan tersenyum begitu mendapati dirinya menggunakan _tuxedo _ini. Namun, justru di saat hari itu tiba, ia malah tak punya keberanian untuk datang dan menemui gadis itu.

.

_"Gray." Suara Natsu terdengar seiringan dengan pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Menatap ke arah Gray yang telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlukis di bibir pucat pemuda itu._

_"Hey." Harusnya Natsu tertawa mendengar ucapan lembut pemuda itu. Harusnya begitu. "Bisa aku minta tolong bantuanmu?" Karna ini pertama kalinya Gray, meminta tolong kepadanya._

_Namun tidak untuk kali ini._

_Natsu hanya mengangguk. Membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit lebih lebar dan membiarkan Gray _yang kini tengah membawa dua buah bungkusan besar di tangannya_ masuk._

_"Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya." Gray berucap cepat. Senyuman masih tersinggung di bibirnya. "Bisa tolong bantu aku pilihkan pakaian apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk kugunakan?" Lanjut pemuda itu. Dengan segera ia membuka kedua bungkusan itu di hadapan Natsu. Mengeluarkan dua pasang tuxedo yang notabene hampir terlihat sama. Yang berbeda hanya motif kancing dan sakunya. "Kata pemilik toko-nya aku boleh membawa ini dulu dan meminta pendapat orang lain kalau ragu ingin memilih yang mana__ー__"_

_"Gray." Natsu memanggil temannya ragu._

_" __ー__Tadinya aku ingin bertanya pada Gajeel. Tapi sepertinya dia sibuk menyiapkan acara untuk besok."_

_"Gray__ー__"_

_"Makanya aku datang kemari," Pemuda raven itu mengangkat salah satu tuxedo yang ada. "Bagaimana dengan yang satu ini? Kupikir ia akan suka motif kancingnya."_

_"Gray." Natsu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Berjalan mendekati Gray yang masih sibuk berbicara sendiri._

_"Atau yang ini? Kupikir model sakunya bagus." Gray mengangkat tuxedo satunya. Memutar-mutarnya seakan memastikan bentuk pakaian itu. "Atau aku harus cari tuxedo lain?"_

_"Gray. Sudah." Natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

_"Aku harus cari pakaian bagus. Supaya dia suka. Lalu- dia akan meloncat kegirangan, tersenyum lebar dan berkata__ー__"_

_"Gray! Sudah!" Natsu berteriak. Menggenggam bahu Gray erat hingga menghentikan ucapan pemuda raven itu. "Berhentilah."_

_"..."_

_"Ini hanya akan menyakiti kalian berdua." Ucap Natsu tertunduk._

_"Hah?" Gray mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Natsu?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku 'kan kemari hanya untuk meminta pendapatmu. Kenapa mesti marah?" Tangan Gray bergerak melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu di bahunya._

_"..."_

_"Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya perlu bertanya pada orang lain." Pemuda itu berucap sendiri. Kembali membungkus kedua tuxedo yang ia bawa. "Apa Loke ada waktu, ya... " Gumamnya._

_Natsu kembali terdiam. Menatap Gray yang kini bersiap melangkah keluar dari rumahnya._

_"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Natsu." Gray tersenyum menatapnya. "Sampai jumpa bes__ー__"_

_"Gray." Natsu memanggilnya cepat. Menghentikan Gray yang kini bersiap melangkah keluar. "Pa-pakailah yang manapun. D-dia pasti akan menyukai apapun yang kau gunakan." Natsu mencercah dirinya sendiri dalam hati._

_Gray terdiam sejenak._

_"Benar." Tersenyum lebar ke arah Natsu. "Dia akan menyukainya. Apapun itu."_

_"Terimakasih, Natsu." Dan dengan ucapan itu, Gray melangkah pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang memandang lirih ke arahnya._

.

Matanya bergerak cepat begitu sebuah peti hitam _yang berhiaskan karangan bunga di atasnya_ menarik perhatiannya. Dan seketika, waktu seakan berjalan melambat di mata pemuda itu, begitu permata biru tuanya menangkap sebuah peti yang tadi berada di sebrangnya, kini mulai diangkat.

Gajeel, pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat baik dari gadisnya itu, mengangkat sisi kanan depan peti mati. Menuntunya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam liang tanah yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, selagi beberapa pemuda lain yang juga ikut membantu menggiring peti itu ke dalam.

Dan saat itu juga, isak tangis terdengar makin keras masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Pelahan Gray berjalan maju. Menerobos orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan mereka.

"Juvia." Ia berucap pelan, berjalan mendekati liang yang kini telah terisi oleh peti mati itu. "Juvia."

Grep.

Namun belum sempat ia ikut masuk ke dalam dan melihat isi peti itu, sepasang tangan kuat telah menggapai lengan dan tubuhnya erat.

"Lepas." Ia menggumam entah pada siapa. Terus memberontak.

"Gray. Kumohon tenang." Ucapan Natsu terdengar persis di telingannya selagi kedua lengan pemuda itu menahan kedua bahu Gray.

"Lepas. Natsu." Perintahnya. Menggerakkan kedua lengannya kuat-kuat agar pemuda beambut merah muda itu melepaskannya.

"Tenanglah, Gray!" Ucap Natsu berteriak. Menarik belasan pasang mata yang ada di sekitar. Tak terkecuali Gajeel yang kini malah terdiam menatap mereka dan terus menopang peti yang ada di atasnya.

Batsー

Rangkulan erat Natsu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dan tanpa ragu, Gray segera berlari mendekati Gajeel dan peti mati yang ia bawa.

"Gajeel, cepat masukkan peti itu!" Suara komando Erza terdengar keras menyadarkan Gajeel yang sempat terdiam. Dengan segera, pemuda bertindik dan beberapa anggota _guild _lainnya memasukkan peti itu selagi Erza dan Natsu berlari menyusul Gray dan mencoba menahannya.

"Juvia." Ucapnya lagi begitu manik gelapnya menatap sebesit helaian biru yang selama bertahun-tahun ini singgah dalam pandangannya. Terus terlihat jelas menampakkan tubuh ramping seorang gadis yang selama ini ia peluk keberadaannya. Terus hingga matanya menangkap wajah manis nan pucat _bagai porcelain_ yang kini tengah tertidur menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan permata biru yang selama ini selalu mengisi hati dan pikiran Gray. "Juvia."

"Janganー " Baru saja tangan Gray terulur akan menggapai gadis itu, dua pasang lengan secara cepat menahan tubuhnya. "Juvia!"

"Hentikan, Gray!" Teriak Erza. Menahan tubuh pemuda itu selagi Natsu ikut membantunya. "Tolong jangan membuat ini semakin sulit." Lanjut gadis cantik itu lirih.

"Kumohon, Erza." Pemuda itu bersikeras memberontak. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar."

"Tidak." Keduanya menarik Gray mundur.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenggam tangannya sebentar, Erza."

"Tidak. Gray."

"Kumohon."

Tes.

Pemuda raven itu tak tau. Yang ia tau kini setetes air telah jatuh di pipinya. Mengalir hingga ke dagunya.

Tes.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah terus memberontak agar ia bisa menghampiri gadis yang kini tengah 'tertidur' di atas peti mati itu.

Tes.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa airmata itu sebenarnya jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya.

Tes.

"Aku hanya ingin Juvia tau kalau aku menyayanginya." Lanjut Gray lirih.

Buk.

Dan sedetik kemudian, dengan sebuah pukulan kencang di tengkuknya, pemuda itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kami tau, Gray. Juvia pun tau."

«»

Gray tak berniat keluar dari rumahnya dan datang ke guild sehari setelah upacara pemakaman usai. Seminggu setelahnya. Bahkan hampir sebulan ia menyembunyikan diri dan berdiam di dalam tanpa mempedulikan bujukan teman-temannya yang secara bergantian mengunjunginya. Memastikan bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup. Dan baik-baik saja. Paling-paling pemuda itu hanya datang untuk mencari solo mission dan segera pergi tanpa pamit sedikitpun.

Lagipula untuk apa ia berlama-lama ke guild? Untuk apa?

Tak ada gunanya. Tak ada karna kini gadis yang biasa mengobrol bersamanya dengan penuh antusias sudah tak ada. Karna kini gadis yang selalu menunggunya untuk datang ke guild setelah misinya selesai dan memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja sudah tak ada. Karna kini gadis yang selalu tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangannya, hingga membuat perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya, sudah tak ada.

Dan takkan pernah ada lagi.

Hari inipun. Ia hanya terdiam. Menatap dari balik bingkai jendela rumahnya di mana tetes demi tetes air hujan jatuh.

Terus. Pemuda itu terus mencoba mencari alasan turunnya hujan di pertengahan bulan Juni itu. Mencoba mencari alasan _yang mungkin saja masuk akal_ kenapa ada hujan yang turun di musim panas itu.

Mungkin seorang gadis yang jadi penyebabnya. Mungkin. Hingga membuat Gray melukiskan senyuman tipis. Mungkin saja di ujung jalan sana ada seorang gadis cantik yang tengah menangis _seperti biasanya_ di bawah pohon. Bertanya kenapa pemuda yang ia cintai selalu menolaknya. Seperti biasa.

Namun seketika senyuman itu pudar. Begitu ia menyadari bahwa ini hujan yang alam timbulkan. Bukan gadis itu. Bukan.

Bukan, karna kini gadis itu sudah tak ada. Sudah takkan menangis lagi meratapi cintanya yang terus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Seharusnya Gray bahagia 'kan?

Setidaknya tak ada lagi orang yang tersakiti karna kebodohannya. Kebodohannya untuk tidak segera menyadari kalau ia juga mencintai gadis itu.

Sangat.

«»

Tek.

Gray menaruh sendok teh yang barusan ia gunakan untuk mengaduk kopinya di atas meja. Memandang pada lemari coklat berisikan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka.

Sebuah senyuman tipis membingkai bibir pucat pemuda itu.

Dulu. Gadis itu, Juvia, sering datang kemari. Mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat matahari telah tenggelam dan menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum manis begitu ia membuka pintu berkayu miliknya dan mempersilakan gadis itu masuk. Gray juga ingat. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu segera berjalan ke dapur membuka lemari makanannya dan mengambil sebuah cangkir. Membiarkan pemuda itu kembali duduk di sofa selagi ia sibuk membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk pemuda itu.

Secangkir kopi khas buatan gadis itu untuknya.

Gray meringis geli. Bahkan dirinya sendiri kini tak dapat membuat kopi yang pas untuknya. Hanya gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang tau berapa takaran yang tepat sehingga ia bisa menikmati kopi yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Namun sayang. Kini ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan rasa baru yang ia buat.

Gray menghembuskan nafas berat. Menaruh kopinya di atas meja dan melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Membuka pintu kayu itu hingga sebuah syal rajutan bewarna biru tertangkap oleh manik gelapnya.

Perlahan, tangan kekar pemuda itu menggapainya. Menatap syal yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Syal yang terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah buatan tangan yang dikerjakan secara teliti dan sangat hati-hati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan buatan gadis itu. Juvia.

Gray teringat kembali akan barang-barang yang selalu gadis itu buatkan untuknya. Mulai dari bento, kaos bergambar kupu-kupu hingga ini, barang paling berharga untuknya. Syal biru yang gadis itu berikan di pertengahan musim salju beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kedua alisnya tertekuk begitu ia menyadari, walaupun gadis itu terus membuatkannya barang-barang untuknya, tak sekalipun Gray membalas pemberian gadis itu. Kecuali pin kupu-kupu berhiaskan permata yang ia berikan di hari ulang tahun gadis itu. Dua tahun lalu.

Harusnya ia terus membalas pemberian gadis itu. Jadi gadis itu tau kalau ia masih menginginkannya di sini. Jadi gadis itu tau kalu ia masih ingin bersamanya di sini. Jadi gadis itu tau kalau ia sangat membutuhkannya di sini. Jadi gadis itu tau kalau cintanya, pada sesungguhnya tak pernah bertolak. Tak pernah sepihak.

Seharusnya begitu.

Dan malam pun berlalu dengan lilitan hangat syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

«»

Gray terbangun pagi sekali. Terlalu pagi hingga cahaya matahari pun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Terlalu pagi hingga embun-embun masih berterbangan mendinginkan atmosphere di luar. Terlalu pagi hingga venus masih menampakkan sosoknya di ufuk timur.

Dengan syal yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Pemuda itu bangkit dari kasur dan melangkah keluar. Membiarkan angin dingin seketika menyapa tubuhnya yang _dengan ajaibnya_ masih terbalut sebuah sweater hitam.

Permatanya menatap ke sekitar di mana ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali keheningan. Hingga pemikiran semalam kembali terbesit di pikirannya.

Mungkin. Mungkin ia memang tak pernah memberikan apapun untuk gadis itu kecuali rasa sakit hati.

Mungkin. Tapi tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk membalas budi pada seseorang 'kan?

Tak pernah sekalipun kini orang itu telah pergi jauh dan takkan kembali.

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu bergerak terangkat. Bibirnya bergumam menyuarakan suatu mantra.

Hingga sebuah sihir perlahan tercipta di hadapannya. Sebuah pahatan es yang bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan pagi yang masih menampakkan sosoknya di langit gelap. Membentuk sebuah sosok sempurna, yang sama seperti aslinya, berdiri di hadapan Gray.

«»

Brakー

Pintu guild pagi terbuka kencang. Menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang telah berada di dalam. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di dalam guild.

"Gray." Cana, gadis yang barusan selesai menenggak birnya segera menatap ke arah Gray _yang masih mengatur nafasnya_ tak percaya. Begitupun dengan Erza dan Mira yang barusan masih sibuk mengobrol dan juga Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel dan Levy yang hanya terdiam duduk melingkar di sebuah meja.

Namun bukan hanya kedatangan pemuda itu yang mereka pertanyakan. Namun juga sebuah senyum lebar yang kini membingkai bibir pemuda itu. Padahal kemarin, seingat Mira pemuda itu masih termenung sambil terus menatap ke luar bingkai jendela rumahnya. Seakan mencari sosok gadis yang pemuda itu tau tak ada lagi eksistensinya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Semuanya ー " Pemuda itu berkata kemudian. "Dia, ikutlah denganku." Pintanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Hah?" Gajeel mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Gray?" Mira memanggil pemuda itu ragu.

"Cepatlah. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan." Lanjut Gray girang.

Tanpa ragu Erza dan kelima temannya, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Levy dan Gajeel segera bangkit menghampirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Gray?" Tanya Lucy ramah. Ragu akan senyuman lebar penuh misteri yang terbingkai di bibir pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah."

"Aku ikut." Suara Mira terdengar khawatir. Tanpa ragu ia melangkah mendekati ketujuh remaja itu. "Lissana, tolong jaga barnya sebentar." Perintah gadis cantik itu.

"Baik!" Balas adiknya dari dalam dapur.

"Ada apa?" Erza bertanya kemudian.

"Ikut saja." Gray berbalik. Dan berlari keluar guild diikuti oleh teman-temannya. "Dia kembali."

Dan untuk kali ini. Firasat buruk benar-benar menyelimuti mereka.

«»

Harusnya mereka sudah tau akan apa yang mereka lihat ketika kaki mereka melangkah memasuki rumah Gray dan merasakan atmosphere dingin yang menyelimuti sekitarnya.

Seharusnya mereka tau karna kini yang mereka lihat adalah belasan pahatan es nan sempurna yang membentuk sesosok gadis manis berkulit pucat, dalam pahatan yang Gray buat.

Pahatan yang menunjukkan sosok Juvia Locksar yang terpahat sempurna dalam kristal es si penyihir dingin itu.

"Semalam aku berfikir, kira-kira apa ya yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua pemberian yang Juvia berikan padaku." Gray tersenyum. Memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Lalu aku ingat kalau ia menginginkan banyak hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan bersama kalian." Gray berdiri membelakangi mereka. Berjalan mendekati sebuah pahatan es yang berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. "Ia cerita banyak hal padaku." Lanjutnya tersenyum. "Katanya ia ingin coba berbelanja dengan Lucy dan melakukan kegiatan para gadis." Gray tertawa pelan. "Katanya juga ia ingin mengajak Natsu bertarung dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi bila air dan api bertemu."

"Katanya ia ingin memilih buku bagus dan membacanya dengan Levy."

"Katanya juga ia ingin bertaruh melawan Cana dalam minum bir. Tapi ia tau ia takkan menang."

"Ia ingin membantu Mira membuatkan minum dan makanan untuk orang-orang yang datang ke guild."

"Ia juga ingin mencoba berlatih bersama Erza dan mengasah kemampuannya lebih baik lagi." Gray berbalik. Menatap ketujuh teman-temannya yang balik menatap ke arahnya tak percaya. Bahkan kini Mira dan Lucy telah membiarkan air mata menetes di pipi mereka.

"Ia juga bilang ingin pergi mengambil misi lebih sering lagi bersama Gajeel." Lanjut pemuda itu tersenyum. Menatap ke arah sekitar di mana belasan pahatan es Juvia telah ada dengan posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Makanya aku buatkan ini untuknya. Anggap saja ia Juvia." Gray melanjutkan. "Lakukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama kalian. Bantulah dia."

"Bukan 'kah kalian temannya?"

Bruak ー

Tanpa Gray sadari, Gajeel telah bergerak cepat memukul pipi kanannya dan menghimpitnya ke tembok yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Gajeel!" Levy berteriak memanggil nama pemuda berperincing itu selagi yang lain bergerak sigap mengelilingi keduanya. "Jangan!"

Namun Gajeel tetap mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah baju Gray.

"Jangan Gajeel." Suara Natsu terdengar dari belakang.

"Kubunuh kau." Bisik Gajeel di hadapan Gray yang kini hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Gajeel, hentikan!" Perintah Erza.

"Kau pikir Juvia itu apa?" Gajeel menggeram. "Juvia ー Juvia bukan boneka yang bisa kau tukar keberadaannya dengan pahatan es ini, sialan." Tangan Gajeel yang terkepal, terangkat, bersiap memukulnya.

"Gajeel!"

Bruak.

Menghancurkan pahatan es yang ada tepat di samping Gray. Menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

"Dia manusia. Dan dia punya perasaan."

Andai saja Gajeel bisa membunuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Pemuda yang telah membiarkan Juvia dengan bodohnya merelakan nyawanya hanya demi perbuatan bodoh yang pemuda itu buat.

Perbuat bodoh di mana Gray, mencoba membunuh musuhnya tanpa menyadari ada serangan lain yang siap membunuhnya datang dari belakang. Hingga membuat Juvia melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan serangan itu dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng yang melindungi pemuda yang ia cintai.

Mebiarkan belasan benda tajam itu datang menghujam tubuhnya yang sudah melemah akibat pertarungan yang ada. Terus menusuki tubuhnya hingga merahnya darah terciprat di sekitarnya dan bau anyir itu mulai tercium.

Hingga membuat Gajeel kehilangan sahabatnya saat itu juga.

Selamanya.

"Siapa yang menganggapnya sebagai boneka, Gajeel." Suara Gray terdengar kemudian. "Kau tak mengerti."

Bruak-

Dengan cepat Gray melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Gajeel hingga cukup untuk membawa pemuda itu terseret ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Kau tak mengerti!"

"..."

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat puluhan benda tajam itu menusuk tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku! Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya melihat darah yang keluar begitu banyak dari tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku! Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya begitu menyadari kalau itu semua terjadi agar ia bisa melindungiku!" Gray berteriak. Membuat suhu sekitar terasa semakin dingin menusuk.

"Kau tak mengerti bagaimana melihat orang yang kau cintai mati di hadapanmu! Kau tak mengerti ー "

Bruak.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Gray kembali terdorong ke arah tembok yang ada di belakangnya dengan keras. Membayangkan kalau kali ini mungkin Natsu, atau malah Erza yang telah mendorongnya. Namun begitu kelopak matanya kembali terbuka dan mendapati helaian coklat yang jatuh di hadapannya, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau kali ini, Cana yang melakukannya.

"Kau pikir hanya dirimu?" Cana hampir mencekik leher Gray saat itu juga. "Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang merasa kehilangan?"

"..."

"Kami juga Gray!" Gadis itu berteriak kencang selagi air mata kini sukses mengalir di pipinya. "Kami juga tau bagaimana rasanya!"

"Jangan berpikir kalau hanya dirimulah yang tersiksa. Kami juga!" Gadis itu berteriak. "Kami juga tak ingin Juvia mati!"

"Makanya kami juga merasakan sakit!"

/

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Membiarkan udara dingin dan desahan nafas Cana terdengar di antaranya. Perlahan gadis bersurai coklat itu melepaskan genggamannya dari Gray dan bangkit. Membiarkan pemuda itu duduk tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Dia. Dia juga bilang..." Pemuda itu berucap kemudian. "Dia pernah bilang kalau suatu saat, dia ingin terus hidup bersamaku." Lanjut pemuda itu. "Makanya ia berjanji untuk tidak mengorbankan nyawanya, dan memintaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama agar kami dapat terus hidup. Agar keinginannya jadi nyata."

Gray tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya terdiam mendengarkan celotehannya.

"Harusnya ia tau, sekalipun aku tak menjawabnya, harusnya ia tau kalau aku juga memegang janji yang ia buat itu." Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan jatuh dari ujung kelopak matanya. Tak peduli lagi kalau kini ia telah mempermalukan diri dengan menangis di hadapan banyak orang.

"Tapi dia malah mengingkarinya. Dan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungiku." Gray tersenyum lirih. "Bodoh."

"Gray." Erza melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Namun terhenti begitu ia merasakan es yang melilit kedua kakinya.

"Harusnya dia tau kalau aku ingin bersamanya." Pemuda itu bangkit. "Tapi... Harusnya aku yang tau kalau hanya dengan diam. Dia takkan mengerti maksudku." Dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin bersamanya."

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat. Membuat sebuah pedang es tajam yang kini tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Makanya walau kini aku hidup, takkan ada atinya lagi bagiku." Ia tersenyum. Menatap kosong entah pada apa.

"Gray. Jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya." Natsu yang sedari tadi diam, menggeram ke arahnya. "Akan kubunuh kau." Dan andai saja saat itu tak ada es yang melingkari tubuhnya, mungkin ia telah berlari dan mengambil pedang itu dari genggaman Gray.

"Keh." Gray berseringai. "Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, Natsu."

"Gray. Kau gila." Kini gantian Mira yang berucap padanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ini sama saja dengan kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Juvia."

"Gray. Kumohon jangan." Ucap Erza begitu ia mendapati pedang es yang kini bergerak mendekati dada, di mana jantungnya berada.

Srek.

_Jleb._

"Gray!"

Seiringan dengan teriakan yang terdengar, cipratan darah terlempar ke sekeliling pemuda itu. Membuat nafas keenam temannya tecekat begitu mereka mendapati pedang itu telah menembusnya.

Menembus telapak tangan Gajeel yang menahan agar pedang itu tak menerobos jantung Gray.

"Jangan kau coba melakukannya." Ucap Gajeel pelan.

Karna sekalipun ia membenci pemuda itu. Juvia pasti punya alasan kenapa ia ingin Gray untuk terus hidup.

Begitupun dengan dirinya.

Sekali lagi, Gray hanya tersenyum ke arah Gajeel.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat keinginan Juvia menjadi nyata. Untuk bersama." Gray berucap pelan. "Dan satu-satunya cara adalah untukku mati menyusulnya."

"Pemikiran bodoh!" Gajeel menggeram. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang Gray tanpa mempedulikan darah yang terus menetes dari telapak tangannya. "Jangan coba kau gerakkan pedang ini atauー "

_Jleb._

"Sayang sekali." Gray berucap lirih. Nafasnya tersendat begitu ia merasakan tajamnya pedang yang menusuk jantungnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar menatap teman-temannya yang mebelalakkan mata mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Juvia. Hanya itu." Darah mengalir dengar derasnya dari dada pemuda itu. "Rasanya sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ia sudah mati." Terkikik pelan dan membiarkan darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. "Bahkan lebih sakit dari tusukan pedang ini."

"G-gray..."

"Hey, Gajeel... " Nafas pemuda itu tersendat. "Terimakasih ... Terimakasih kau sudah- sudah mau menjadi sahabatnya."

"Dia menyayangimu..."

"Dia... Dia ingin kau bahagia. Begitu... Begitupun yang lain."

"Itu- itu pesan yang- yang ia ucapkan padaku... Untuk kalian."

"Sekarang... Kupikir hal itu sudah tersampaikan." Sebelah tangan Gray terangkat. Menyibak tangan Gajeel yang berlumuran darah dari pedangnya. Selagi tangan yang satunya menggenggam pedang itu semakin erat. Dan menusukkannya semakin dalam ke arah jantungnya.

"Jadi kini aku akan menyusulnya."

"Dan mati bersamanya."

Dan bersamaan dengan dorongan terakhir pedang itu, jiwa Gray telah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Selamanya.

_"GRAY!"_

**«»**

**OWARI**

**«»**

_**Presented for Nolle's birthday! (Nollylvn)**_

**Otanjoubi omedetou, atashi no imouto-chan! May God bless you always!**

Fic ini saya ketik dlm waktu 3 jam. Makanya random. Gpp yang penting nih hadiah jadi :v walaupun yah... Gk cocok bgt bwt dijadiin hadiah birthday berhubung endingnya Gray mati :v

Btw, sebenernya di sini sya ingin membuat sosok Gray yang tersiksa akibat kepergian Juvia. Dan maaf kalo alurnya terasa kecepetan. Abis saya juga pingin fic ini cepet2 selesai /plak/

**Nah, buat yang udah baca, berniat menghargai usaha author dgn meninggalkan jejak di kolom review yang ada di bawah? ;)**

**Arigatou! ^^**

«»

_"Gray-sama." Suara lembut Juvia yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya, dan mengoceh tentang segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan kembali terdengar._

_"Hn?" Gray menjawabnya singkat._

_"Ehm. Gray-sama tau apa?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Makanya dengarkan dulu."_

_"Hn."_

_"Hal yang paling Juvia inginkan sebenarnya ada satu." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Menatap ke arah langit musim semi yang bersinar cerah tertimpa sinar mentari._

_"... Apa?" Gray yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bosan ke sekumpulan bunga amaranth yang ada di hadapan mereka, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Juvia yang kini memetik sekelopak bunga cantik itu dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya._

_"Untuk terus bersama dan mencintai Gray-sama." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Makanya mulai sekarang Juvia janji untuk terus hidup, begitupun Gray-sama. Jadi keinginan agar kita terus bersama ini bisa terkabul."_

_Gadis itu meraih sebelah tangannya selagi Gray terus terdiam menatapnya. Membiarkan gadis itu menaruh sekelopak bunga amaranth di atas telapak tangannya. Dan ikut mengenggam tangan kekar Gray dengan jemari lentiknya._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Gray. Sangat."_

_Dan saat itu juga Gray berjanji untuk terus bersama dengan Juvia apapun yang terjadi._

_Untuk terus mencintai Juvia apapun yang terjadi._

_Sekalipun dalam kematian._


End file.
